


Anger Equals Adorable

by timetolcve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doyoung introvert, johndo married, johnny extrovert, this is just fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetolcve/pseuds/timetolcve
Summary: " You're Adorable when you're mad."Johnny thinks that Doyoung is the cutest when he is mad.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Anger Equals Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you so much for clicking be sure to leave a kudos and a comment for me to read... you can share this as well.. Here is my kofi if you want to donate, https://ko-fi.com/kechengai

Doyoung sighed loudly as his husband started another story to tell his parents. His hand squeezed his partner’s leg, trying to hint at going home. Johnny looked over at him, stopping the conversation and throwing Doyoung a look. This wasn’t just any regular look, it was the look that Johnny does when he wants someone to be quiet or stop talking.Doyoung didn’t completely hate talking but his talking meter was running out. He was ready to get home and take a long warm bath with his husband but it seemed like he didn’t want the same.

“Seems like Dongyoung is ready to leave.” Doyoung’s father joked,causing his cheeks to heat up.

“I bet you have an early morning,” His mother smiled with a smile that reached her eye. “We’ll let you guys get home.”

“No, we don’t.It’s fine.” johnny said, placing his hand on his thigh. Doyoung pouted in response. He hated that Johnny can be so extroverted sometimes, Even though it’s what caused them to meet. They said that they were leaving like 20 minutes ago and it was driving doyoung crazy. If he had to hear one more Dad joke between his dad and Johnny, He was going to leave and let Johnny stay with them.IT also didn’t help that they both had their coats on, So he was not only mad but also hot and ready to go. Doyoung couldn’t stand it any longer, he had to say something.

“Well,actually, I’m tired so I think that we should get home johnny.” Doyoung frowned, causing everyone to look at him again.He threw on his fake smile which did really help because it made them notice his discomfort more.” Sorry, mom. We can come and visit again next week if you’d like too.”

Johnny smiled at Doyoung holding back his laugh, “Guess, what he says goes, I had a wonderful time, Mrs.Kim.” Johnny stood and doyoung stood after him, With a smile on his face. He was definitely happy to be finally leaving his parents’ home.

“I love you guys, I will call you tomorrow.”Doyoung quickly grabbed the container of food and Johnny's hand,basically pulling him to the front door. He opened the door and quickly walked to the car, standing by his side waiting for Johnny to unlock the door. He waited for a few seconds and then pulled on the door but the door didn’t open. He looked up and over to the side Johnny was standing at. 

There Johnny was with a big smile on his face that caused Doyoung to roll his eyes. Doyoung shook his head and pulled on the door handle again. Johnny laughed at him and continued to stand there, not moving to unlock the door.

“Johnny, I’m not in the mood for games. Please unlock my damn door.” Doyoung squinted at him, this made Johnny laugh hard but also unlock the door. Doyoung got in the car fast and put on his seat belt. Johnny did the same but didn’t start the car. Doyoung sat there with the cutest pout on his face and Johnny just ate it all up.

“Stop looking at me and drive me home,please.”

“ Don’t be mean,Baby.”

“ Youngho, I’m not in the mood.” Doyoung turned to look at him and was met with a smirking Johnny. Doyoung shook his head and looked away from him.

“You’re so Adorable when you’re mad at me.” Johnny chuckled as he reached over for Doyoung’s hand but he pulled it away. “Awh baby, don’t leave me hanging.” 

“You don’t have the right to hold my hand.”

Johnny leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Doyoung looked down at his hands as he tried not to smile at the kiss.

“ I didn’t think I needed to ask first.”

“Well, I’m mad right now.So, you can’t hold it.”

“Okay, then can I at least have a kiss.”

“Well, if you can’t hold my hand.Then what makes you think you can have a kiss.” Doyoung looked at him with a light smirk on his face. Johnny smiled at how cute he was being.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to kiss my husband but I guess I can't.” Johnny said dramatically. Johnny sighed loudly with a pout on his face causing Doyoung to let out a light giggle. “What will I do now that i don’t have my kiss?” 

“ Maybe, I’ll just have to live a sad life without it.” Johnny sighed again causing Doyoung to laugh again.

“You’re so annoying,babe.” Doyoung leaned over and grabbed his face in his hands.He flashed a big smile at him and then planted a kiss on his lips.Johnny smiled and pulled him in for another peck. He started the car and began the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way through, I hope you liked it and please dont hesitate to leave a comment... - bambi - https://ko-fi.com/kechengai -


End file.
